The Goth and The Cool Guy
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place the night of "The Last Episode, Really!" and Gwen and Trent have the night of their lives despite Gwen being the loser. M-Rated Lemon One-Shot dedicated to I'll Cover Angels and Collins and one more thing this is my 25th fanfic.


The Goth and the Cool Guy.

Disclaimer: This is my first Gwen and Trent fanfic ever so I'm stepping into new boundaries, This is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins so this is for you.

This takes place at Camp Wawanakwa and it was after the night after Gwen loses to Owen in "The Very Last Episode, Really!" and they were at the rap party that Owen had for celebrating and Gwen and Trent were staring at the stars like always…as Gwen had her sketch pad out after she drew something.

"You know something Trent…?" Gwen asked him.

"What's that Gwen?" Trent asked her.

"That star looks like the big dipper." Gwen said to him.

"Really...where does it look like it?" Trent asked her.

"Right there." Gwen said as she pointed to the left and Gwen saw his bulge and then started to kiss him.

"Whoa, Gwen…what was that for?" Trent asked her.

"Because I love you…and I want to show you something that I drew last night before I competed." Gwen said as she showed her a very detailed picture of him nude.

She tried to cover it up but Trent prevented her.

"It looks so detailed and I love you too." Trent said as he kissed her back…and then he started to caress to hair neck.

"Uh Trent…that feels so good." She seethed in pleasure from his delicious sucking.

Her skin was so soft and she tasted and smelt like coconut "You taste like coconut. I _love coconut._" He told her as he started trailing kisses, nips, and sucks down her body, purposefully ignoring her hard pointy nipples which were begging to be freed from her clothes, and bit the hem of her underpants. "Oh Trent, you are so beautiful" she complimented as she eased her legs so he can take it off in the hottest way.

He was revealed to her soaking vagina, which was the prettiest, hottest sight he ever saw, which only teased his hard shaft more. She was groaning from the breeze blowing on her most private part and to see his hot reaction of her vagina that she was too impatient to wait much more. "P...please Trent. Take care of me. I need your hot tongue over there. Please" she begged in need. He loved seeing her so vulnerable and not so guarded like she usually is. The aroma of her womanhood was trailing his nose, so he plunges down south with kisses.

"More. Eat me more...!" Gwen cried out.

Hearing her demand yet again, Trent shoved his entire mouth and tongue straight into her clit, wobbling his head side to side. So far, another laugh and moan was let out of Gwen. The punk was eating the holy fuck out of her like a banquet at a wedding. Once he got his lips on a feisty meal, there isn't any stopping. And Deuce wasn't stopping. He was licking all around the corners of her wet clit, hoping that she'll be ready to burst soon when the time came.

After fluttering his tongue some more, Cleo finally began to explode.

"Trent," She cried out. "Trent, I'm going to Cum...!"

And then finally, she took in a big orgasm, splashing her love juice all around Trent's face.

Before the cool guy could ever get up, Gwen forced him down again.

"Ohhhhh, we're not done yet," Gwen smiled at him. "You just sit still, big boy."

Then she noticed a bulge coming from his pants.

"Trent…may I take off your pants please?" Gwen asked her.

"Sure." Trent said to her.

She did take off his pants and revealed a 10-inch cock to Gwen's astonishment.

"Wow…you're big so…may I suck you're dick?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes…please do." Trent said as Gwen got to his cock and started to lick it like a lollipop and then she started to suck it real slow at first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Trent hissed as he gritted his teeth feeling his hard rod lubricated by her long tongue. My goodness, to Gwen, she tasted him all over back and forth, just like a sucker that even she would never wanted to let go of. Her head bobbed faster as the pressure forced Trent to take off his shirt which saw his impressive chest shine in front of her. It was the kind of chest that even Gwen would get her hands on and she would never even have to keep her hands off.

Gwen finally broke off of him and her whole saliva was wrapped around his prime throbbing manhood, as it had become lubricated. Trent Oh, man...his penis was just wanted to get a piece of hers as badly as he approached her like a yellow-spotted lizard from Texas I know what I'm talking about.

"You can't get enough of my dick, can you?" Trent chuckled, relaxing on the grass.

"Yes," she nodded. "I hope your little buddy here can take a good pounding..."

With another smirk across Gwen's face, she turned herself over and started to squat down, positioning her wet pussy on the tip of his cock. With a deep breath, she pressed down, feeling every part of his erection inside her. Hanging on to the white ledges beside her, Cleo managed to ascend up and down his rock-hard cock while Trent managed to hang on to her hips carefully. Gwen would have admitted that having to jump on Trent's penis hurt a lot, but it didn't matter. It was worth satisfying.

"Oh my god..." Gwen moaned, biting her tongue a bit. "More! GIVE ME MORE!"

And Trent planned to do just that. While Gwen stopped bouncing, Trent started thrusting upwards, making her girlfriend feel every thump that was given to her. He was going deep and he was going hard. And so far, nothing was stopping Trent. He was thrusting fast like a piston to a NASCAR engine, which provided extra pleasure and extra velocity into Gwen's moans. She can't ever recall a dream where Gwen came on to her and fucked her brains out in a cool night, but it was turning into a dream.

Meanwhile, Trent managed to stop from there, much to Gwen's disappointment. She wanted to know why.

"What?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why in the fucking hell did you stop? Can't you see I still haven't been satisfied yet?"

"Trust me, babe. You're going to love what I got planned..." Trent whispered again.

What did Trent plan for his girlfriend all of a sudden? It was more like this...

Trent suddenly lifted Gwen up with tremendous strength, which forced her to switch from a reverse cowgirl straight into doggy-style mode. Even though Deuce wasn't pretty much the most muscular of all the men at Total Drama Island, but Gwen was impressed nonetheless.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Trent whispered again. "This won't hurt a bit."

"I don't care if it hurts or not, JUST DO IT!" Gwen demanded again.

Grabbing on to her hips, Deuce pushed into her groin and started pumping in. Once again, Cleo felt his 9-inch snake plug in through her cheeks. The sensation was a bit hot, enough to already make them sweat. Of course, it might be the sun talking and all. Deuce managed to keep going at a steady pace, thrusting in and out slowly as a result to increase their pleasure ten-fold. From Gwen's vagina however, she actually felt an ounce of pre-cum leak inside her. It was apparent that she got him right where she wanted him.

"HARD! I WANT IT HARD!" Gwen screamed again.

Suddenly, Trent's speed started to go really fast. And it wasn't long before he kept spanking that firm ass of hers. But basically, he wasn't wrecking her ass. _He was destroying it._ He wanted to make sure Gwen was sore enough not to sit down for a while. To make Gwen extra horny, Trent started spanking her ass, making a mark on Gwen's territory in the form of a handprint. He kept spanking her in the ass over and over again until she had no choice but to cum again.

Meanwhile, Trent was getting close to his incredible climax. With his rock-star hard cock turning blood-red and its veins getting bigger than the Rockies of Colorado, it was finally about time.

"Oh damn," Trent said, feeling something twinge. "I'm going to cum... I'M GONNA...CUM!"

With one last thrust, Trent and Gwen let out a screaming moan!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That one single orgasm forced Trent to inject his venom straight inside Gwen, who orgasmed around his erected cock again. The seed splurged around the womb and traveled straight to the colon, resulting in successful ejaculation. So far, Gwen's little star seeing session with Trent turned into a sucking-face session that transitioned into a huge sexual intercourse good lord almighty. Luckily, the campers did not see it and Chris did not catch them to hear the couple's combined moan.

After finishing their session off with one last tongue kiss, Trent spoke on to Gwen.

"So Gwen, you feel better now?" Trent said, still catching his breath.

"I feel... so better after losing to Owen." Gwen paused a little. "You were amazing, my little music man."

Suddenly, Trent raised an eyebrow in a sly way, "So now I'm your little music man, huh? I guess I can deal with that…"

"That's how I love to hear," Gwen replied, putting her bikini back on. "Care to dive in the lake with me after I get our swimsuits?"

"That's what I came here to do, babe." Trent smirked.

Finally, after a long day, a long night, and a long sexcapade, the couple finally splashed into the lake, having the most wonderful time of their life. Besides, all Gwen needed was to feel better after losing the biggest challenge of all. And with Trent to help her out, she made her job easier than ever before.


End file.
